Random Bunnies
by princessbinas
Summary: This is where I will relieve my random plot bunnies that come out of no where. If they become too big, I might as well make them a story. Feel free to adopt them. Teen to be safe. Now playing: A Ghost and a Beagle
1. It's all Programmed:Wreak it Ralph cross

**Binas:** I have no idea if this will just be a a random One-shot or a plot waiting to happen. If anyone wants to, they can adopt this bunny and turn it into something. I don't care how you do it, but please try to keep close to canon as possible. I own nothing. POST Wreck-it Ralph Movie (first movie if a sequel does come) and POST PP and everyone knows.

* * *

"I'm so gonna to make Technus wish he could die again!", Danny said bitterly turning into his ghost alter ego.

Danny was currently tied up in a bunch of wires inside of an arcade game slamming his head on the inside. He turned intangible and dove into the game system to go grab Technus, and get him out of there before he caused too much trouble.

As he Overshadowed the game machine, little did he know that he was going to be surprised about what goes on inside the game machines.

* * *

Inside Sugar Rush...

Vanellope von Schweetz raced down the track. She had a determined look and at the last second, she used her glitching abilities and made it across the finish line. She jumped out of the kart and danced around.

"I'm on fire!", Vanellope shout gleefully.

Ralph picked her up.

"That was great!", Ralph said.

"I know! I was all zrooooooooomm! And then glitch!", Vanellope said and glitched on to the ground, "I win!"

"I heard there was a party at the Game Station, want to go?", Ralph asked.

"Do I ever stinkbrain!", Vanellope said.

They left Sugar Rush and entered the Game Station.

Vanellope could now leave the game due to no longer being a glitch. She still had her abilities and had control of them which made her happy.

"This is what the Game Station is like? I have heard of it but it's so much better in person!", Vanellope said.

"Okay where are you Technus?"

With that a black and white blur passed them.

"What was that?", Vanellope asked.

"I have no idea. And who in the arcade is Technus?", Ralph said.

"I, TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL THINGS ELECTRICAL AND BEEPING, NOW WILL USE THIS GROOVY ARCADE TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!", said a floating green man.

The green man had on a lab coat, white hair, and red eyes. He was cackling away.

Everyone just blinked.

"That guy has got to be the lamest stinkbutt villain in the arcade.", Vanellope said.

"Okay, a villain who shouts his intentions to the sky? Who programs those types?", Ralph asked.

"More like 'Master of Long-winded Introductions'! Now get back here!"

When the blur reached Technus, it slammed into him causing him to hit the ceiling.

Many of the characters winced at the pain that could have caused.

The blur slowed down to turn out to be a white haired teenager with green eyes. He was also wearing a ridiculous black suit with white boots, belt, collar, and gloves.

{You should know this by now you idiots!}

"How does he move in that outfit?", Vanellope asked.

"I, TECHNUS, WILL DEFEAT YOU GHOST BOY!", Technus said and fires a green blast.

The ghost boy dodges.

"Seriously? Can you hurry up and just get in the thermos?", The ghost boy asked rolling his eyes and completely bored.

The ghost boy takes out a thermos.

"What is that for? Hot chocolate?", Vanellope asked giggling, "Big time idiot!"

The ghost boy ignored that random comment and got thrown back into a wall by Technus.

"I'm not going into that un-hip container you call a thermos this time!", Technus yells.

"Dude! The out dated slang is killing me!", the ghost boy said hopping to get him to stop.

Technus smiled.

"Well that's quite a far-out and groovy idea you got there you un-hip ghost boy! You should be a teacher!", Technus said.

The ghost boy groans.

Ralph and Vanellope give uneasy looks.

"That sentence sounded horrible.", Ralph said, "Does anyone know which game those two came from?"

Nobody replies.

"They must have plugged in a new game.", Ralph said.

"A lame one. I can barely stand 'who ever the Technus guy is's terrible slang.", Vanellope said.

Behind Technus's back, the ghost boy sucks Technus in.

"**_Curse you Phantom!_**", Technus screamed as he was sucked in.

"Yeah yeah. I heard that one before.", Phantom said shaking the thermos around.

"BEWARE!"

Phantom became extremely annoyed.

"Back of Boxy!", Phantom said groaning.

A little chubby blue guy in overalls floated above them.

"BEWARE FOR I, THE BOX GHOST, MASTER OF ALL THINGS CARDBOARD AND SQUARE HAS HEARD OF A GAME WHERE BOXES REGENERATE! I'M GOING TO GO FIND THEM!"

Ralph shaked his head.

Vanellope tried not to laugh.

"You have to be kidding me.", Ralph said, "This one is even more annoying."

"He sounds even lamer than the so called Technus!", Vanellope said and glitched twords the Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost looked at the glitching girl.

"Hello mister Lamester-Lot!", Vanellope said smirking and glitched on to The Box Ghost's back.

"WHO ARE YOU CHILD? AND GET OFF OF ME!", The Box Ghost said, "AND MY NAME ISN'T LAMESTER-LOT, IT'S THE BOX GHOST!"

"Kid, get out of here before you get hurt!", Phantom said.

"Not gonna happen old man.", Vanellope said, "And my name is Vanellope von Schweetz, not kid. And I believe you talking about the game Sugar Rush."

The Box ghost scanned the room and saw the plug that lead to Sugar Rush, and race twords it. He entered. As Vanellope fell, she glitched herself to the ground.

Phantom face palms.

"Why did you just tell him!?", Phantom asked and was now peeved.

"To get the annoying Lamester-Lot out of here old man.", Vanellope said.


	2. Light and Darkness: not a cross

**Binas:** This is a rewrite for Sabrina Pratt and Dark Nymph (AKA Nyx/Shadow Fury). This is also if Sabrina's convert Dark Nymph to the good side failed. Dark Dan and Vlad might appear because this is suppose to be one of my darker stories. hey just because my stories are childish doesn't mean I can't write a horror story. All I can say is this:

1) I own nothing except this plot line, Sabrina, and Dark Nymph

2) Post TUE (Danny got his second chance and everyone is alive); Post PP (Only Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker know; Vlad didn't reveal himself and is still mayor)

3) R&R

4) Listen to Babs Seed SOS Remix! It's catchy! :D

5) BOOOOOOOOOO to Dark Dan and Vlad! *Throws rotten tomatoes at them* Go back to the Ghost Zone! {That's a play on Sokka's line "Booooo! Go back to the Fire Nation!"}

* * *

No One's POV.

_In a random town near Amity Park..._

Explosions everywhere. The night sky proved this night will last for eternity.

Two figures race twords each other causing another explosion.

One of the figures dawns a pink petal leotard, skirt, and slippers. She has messed up brown pigtails. The elastics in her mid back length hair give way causing the pigtails to drop down flat and wavy. She had large glittery pink butterfly wings. Her chocolate eyes are filled with worry, confusion, anger, sorrow, kindness, and fear.

The second figure is a gothic version of the first figure. All black. Black petal leotard, skirt, and slippers. Her black hair is the same length and is also down and is wavy. She had large, hole filled, black bat wings. Her eyes were red. White parts, iris, and pupils were red. They had no mercy and filled with impulse, evil, anger, craziness, darkness, and death.

They both had pale skin. The first figure had freckles and natural blush on her cheeks while the second had none. Both were twelve years old. Both opposites. Both on each other's tails. Both had a high pitched voice of little children.

"Give up! You have nowhere to run now! No one wants you! Your nothing but a mistake!", The second figure yelled.

"Never! I maybe a mistake but you ain't the boss of me!", The first figure yelled.

"That's what you say you little bug! Should I get the fly swatter to finish you off?", The second figure asked.

"For the last time, I'M. NOT. A. BUG! My name is Nymph and get it right!", The first figure yelled breaking some glass.

Nymph sent a fury of white light beams at the second figure. The second figure sent a fury of dark black colored energy disks.

"Looks like the Shadow Creep just got squashed!", nymph said sticking her tongue out.

"MY. NAME. IS. NOT. SHADOW CREEP! IT'S DARK NYMPH YOU IDIOT!", The second figure yelled, "I can't believe I was created from a ditz!"

Nymph flew away.

"YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! I WILL FIND YOU THEN KILL YOU!", Dark Nymph screamed.

Nymph flew as fast as her wings could carry her. She was fleeing for her life.

* * *

In Amity Park on the news...

"News reports from Bloomington, Minnesota have been reporting two figures with immense power where having a very explosive fight. They also reported they were extremely loud and one of them managed to break dozens of windows with one scream. We have been tracking these two and their last struck places were Capital City, Fayetteville, Los Angeles, and several other highly populated areas. We now introduce a new watch system. Unlike the Ghost Watch, this will track and predict the next place these ying and yangs will strick next. Here are their pictures.", Tiffany Snow said on the news.

On the TV screen a picture of Nymph and Dark Nymph come up. Nymph looks scared out of her mind and is about to pee her pants. Dark Nymph has the ax crazy 'I'm going to kill you right now' smile with hands held up like claws.

"Looks like someone managed to film the fight. Here is the footage from last night.", Tiffany Snow said receiving word from another reporter.

The footage plays.

It shows Nymph and Dark Nymph exchanging blasts. One is shooting light another shooting darkness.

"_Give up! You have nowhere to run now! No one wants you! Your nothing but a mistake!_"

"_Never! I maybe a mistake but you ain't the boss of me!_"

"_That's what you say you little bug! Should I get the fly swatter to finish you off?_"

"_For the last time, I'M. NOT. A. BUG! My name is Nymph and get it right!_"

Some glass broke in the background.

Nymph shot a fury of light blasts just be shot at with a fury of dark energy disks.

"_Looks like the Shadow Creep just got squashed!_"

"_MY. NAME. IS. NOT. SHADOW CREEP! IT'S DARK NYMPH YOU IDIOT! I can't believe I was created from a ditz!_"

Soon Nymph flew away.

"_YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! I WILL FIND YOU THEN KILL YOU!_"

The footage ended.

Tiffany had a nervous look.

"Please be careful and whatever you do don't approach these figures.", Tiffany Snow said.

"Man this isn't good!", Tucker said looking at the news.

"I have to say if the one called Dark nymph wasn't evil, I would say she would be a perfect goth.", Sam said.

"What were those two?", Danny asked in shock.

"I don't know but whatever they are, they are extremely dangerous.", Tucker said, "Hopefully nothing you can't handle."

"Tucker I don't think those were ghosts.", Danny said.

"We might be dealing with something we never faced before.", Sam said, "Should we talk to your parents?"

"I think that's a good idea.", Danny said and went to his parents who were in the lab.

"Danny, are you okay?", Maddie asked.

"Do you know what those two girls were on the news?", Danny asked.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other.

"We don't.", Jack said pouting.

"Whatever they are, they are extremely dangerous. Please be careful if you run into them.", Maddie said.

Soon an explosion was heard from outside.

"Looks like they were going to strike here as their next target.", Jack said.

The news came on.

"This is Tiffany Snow with the Ying and Yang watch. The two have been reported to be striking near the Fenton Works establishment. We hope the local ghost boy, AKA Danny Phantom can help.", Tiffany Snow said.

Another explosion was heard.

"Those two must really like making things explode.", Danny said.

Danny transformed and left to go find the two.

"Get back here wimp!", Dark Nymph shouted blasting Nymph.

Nymph got hit and started to fall screaming causing some windows to break and many people to cover their ears.

"That reminds me too much of the Ghostly Wail.", Danny said looking at Nymph who was falling.

Nymph managed to stop falling and corrected her flying potion. She shot up straight into the sky. She and Dark Nymph sent a blast at the same time causing an explosion.

"Your such a bad seed! How about I smack that grin off your face and send you to oblivion!", Nymph spat.

"Oh yea! You really think you can send me to oblivion? Don't make me laugh! Look at you! You have no one to call a family! No where to call home! Your nothing but the scum on the backside of a donkey!", Dark Nymph spat back.

Danny looked at the exchange of both blasts and words. He decided to butt in.

"What are you two fighting about?", Danny asked.

Dark Nymph laughed like a maniac. Nymph backed away from both of them.

"Just leave me alone! I just want to forget everything! I want to live!", Nymph said and flew away.

"Ugh! That little tramp! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!", Dark Nymph screamed and started chasing Nymph again.

To make things worse Danny was slowly starting to be reminded how much Dark Nymph was like Vlad and someone worse... His evil alternate future self. Nymph was afraid of her. Memories of facing his evil alternate self popped up due to the similarities. He was dealing with two completely polar opposites.

* * *

Danny in human form, Sam, and Tucker were sitting at the Nasty Burger.

"So Dark Nymph tried to kill Nymph? And Nymph ran away?", Tucker asked.

"Yes. Nymph was scared. This reminds me too much of certain events I don't want to relive.", Danny said, "The worse part is what Dark nymph reminds me off. She reminds me of someone worse than the fruitloop."

"Who's worse than Vlad?", Tucker asked.

Danny shot a look.

"Oh right...", Tucker said sheepishly, "If Dark Nymph is a crazy killer like you said, that means Nymph is not."

"But the question is, how can we stop them from causing destruction?", Sam asked.

"I don't know.", Danny said.

"Should we patrol and see if we can find them?", Tucker asked.

"Yes. And the way Nymph was going I would say she was heading for the abandoned warehouse.", Danny said.

"We will start there.", Sam said.

* * *

Later...

Danny in ghost form, Sam, and Tucker walked/flew around the warehouse.

"See anything yet?", Sam asked.

"I hear something.", Danny said.

They all became silent for a moment. They then heard something that sounded like music.

"It better not be Ember!", Danny said.

"Dude. I don't think Ember would hold a concert here!", Tucker said laughing at the idea. They then heard a few very light sobs.

"_Round & Round_  
_Round & Round_  
_Round & Round_

_You see me standing there_  
_And act like you don't know me_  
_But last night you were calling me_  
_Saying you want me_

_Oh why you always make me feel_  
_Like I'm the one that's crazy_  
_You feel my heart racing_  
_My, my heart racing_

_Boy, I need you here with me_  
_We can't go on this way_  
_I'm falling hard for you_  
_All I can say_  
_We're going round & round_  
_We're never gonna stop going  
Round & round_  
_We'll never get where we're going_  
_Round & round_  
_Well you're gonna miss me_  
_Cause I'm getting dizzy going_  
_Round & round & round_

_You come to pull me close_  
_And whisper in my ear_  
_You always told me lies_  
_I've cried out all my tears_  
_I push my feelings to the side_  
_But then you bring them back_  
_Bring bring them back_  
_Now you got me singing_

_Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say  
We're going round & round  
We're never gonna stop going  
Round & round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round & round  
Well you're gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy going  
Round & round & round_

_Love me or love me not_  
_I'm staring at the clock_  
_I pick them flower petals off_  
_And then I watch them drop_

_Love me or love me not  
I'm staring at the clock  
I pick them flower petals off  
And then I watch them drop_

_Boy, I need you here with me  
We can't go on this way  
I'm falling hard for you  
All I can say-aaaay  
We're going round & round  
We're never gonna stop going  
Round & round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round & round  
Well you're gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy  
Round & round & round_

_We're never gonna stop  
Going round & round  
We'll never get where we're going  
Round & round  
Well you're gonna miss me  
Cause I'm getting dizzy going  
Round & round & round_

_Wooooah Woooooah Woooooah!  
__Wooooah Woooooah Woooooah!_  
_Wooooah Woooooah Woooooah!_"

"I think I heard someone else sing with that. Let's follow the music.", Danny said.

They hear another song play as they get closer.

"_I'm blind-folded on_  
_This carriage ride that they call life._  
_Keep trying to make it through that next turn, _  
_Knuckles white and holdin' tight._  
_So here I go, takin' a curve, _  
_But I know that I'm never alone._  
_I think of you, _  
_And how you'd never let me go._

_I feel connected, connected, protected, protected, _  
_It's like you're sitting right with me_  
_All the time._  
_You hear me, you're near me, _  
_And everything else is gonna be alright._  
_'Cause nothin' can break this, _  
_Nothin' can break this, _  
_Nothin' can break this tie._  
_Connected... oooo... _  
_Connected inside._

_It's not an accident, _  
_The time we spent apart._  
_But now we're so close, _  
_I can always find you_  
_Right here in my heart._  
_You've given me somethin' I need, _  
_And I don't ever want it to do it._  
_Because of you, _  
_I know I've found my strength again._

_I feel connected, connected, protected, protected, _  
_It's like you're sitting right with me all the time._  
_You hear me, you're near me, _  
_And everything else's gonna be alright._  
_'Cause nothin' can break this, _  
_Nothin' can break this, _  
_Nothin' can break this tie._  
_Connected... oooo... _  
_Connected inside._

_Every time that I breathe, _  
_I can feel the energy._  
_Reachin' out, flowin' through, _  
_You to me and me to you._  
_Wake or dream, walk or stand, _  
_You are everywhere I am._  
_Separate souls, unified_  
_Touching at the speed of light._

_Oh, yeaaaaaaaaaahhh, _  
_Oh woah YEAHHHhhhh..._

_I feel connected, connected, protected, _  
_It's like you're sitting right with me all the time._  
_You hear me, You hear me, you're near me, you're near me_  
_And everything else's gonna be alright._  
_Connected, connected, protected, _  
_It's like you're sitting right with me all the time._  
_You hear me, You hear me, you're near me, you're near me_  
_And everything else's gonna be alright._  
_'Cause nothin' can break this, _  
_Nothin' can break this, _  
_Nothin' can break this time._  
_Connected... connected inside..._  
_Connected... connected inside..._  
_Connected... _  
_Oh yeah!_"

They see a little girl lying down, crying. She has long brown hair, a pink t-shirt, a gray skort, and white, silver, and pink runners.

"Leave me alone.", She said through her sobs.

She was all curled up in a ball in a very dark corner with her facing the corner.

They come closer.

"I said, LEAVE. ME. _ALONE_!", The girl screamed causing some glass to break and a violent wind to break loose.

The girl got up looking like a train hit her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF BEING CHASED BY PEOPLE WHO ONLY WANT TO USE ME! DO YOURSELVES A FAVOR AND GET AWAY FROM ME AND NEVER EVER COME BACK!", The girl screamed nearly throwing them out of the building with the violent wind erupting from her mouth.

"Look we are only tryin' to find Nymph so we can know what's with all the explosions!", Sam said looking mad at the girl.

"THEN SCRAM! YOUR LOOKIN' AT HER! DO YOU WANT ME TO RIP YOUR MOUTHS OFF AND PUT THEM SOMEWHERE WHERE THEY DON'T BELONG?", The girl threatened.

The girl let two balls of white light come up around her feet and they revolved upwards changing her into Nymph. Nymph lit her hand on fire. The fire was white.

"DON'T MAKE US THIS!", Nymph threatened.

She stomped closer and closer.

* * *

The trio was chased out of the warehouse. They looked humiliated.

"I can't believe a twelve year old girl chased us outta of there.", Tucker said.

"Agreed. She seemed pretty mad.", Sam said, "And she had one nasty attitude. I wouldn't be surprised if she was related to you Danny."

"I resent that!", Danny said, "I don't have a bad attitude!"

"Well she was a jerk, and your a jerk sometimes. Remember when we played golf. You Overshadowed my ball.", Tucker said.

Danny frowns.

"I don't like being compared to a little girl that has a nasty attitude.", Danny said.

"Looks like she might be an enemy.", Tucker said.

"Or just an emotional little girl. She seems to have violent mood swings. She was sad at first then got extremely mad.", Sam said.

"ARE YOU THREE NOW MAKIN' FUN OF ME!?", Nymph screamed.

"No!", The three said.

"You better not be!", Nymph said.

"How did she hear that?!", Danny asked.

"She might have enhanced hearing.", Tucker said.

* * *

At city hall...

Vlad was sitting at his desk, plotting another scheme against Danny, when a dark swirl appeared in front of him. When the swirl disappeared a girl appeared. Vlad scanned her. It was Dark Nymph.

"What do you want?", Vlad asked.

"Same here. What do you want? I guess that's all of our questions. You might know me from all of the news reports. I'm Dark Nymph. The evil clone of Nymph. I've been studying my prey. Calculating every step. Every nook and cranny. I've been plotting to rule the world to create a vast dark empire. An empire filled with shadows of people's worst fears. A living nightmare! But I need help to do so. I know who you are. I know because of the darkness in your own heart!", Dark Nymph said with a viscous grin.

Vlad was shocked at the fact she knew.

"That's not possible. No one knows who I am!", Vlad said.

"That's were you are wrong buster. Anyone with a dark enough heart can know another's own mind.", Dark nymph said in a dark rhapsody tone, "Don't worry I won't tell! I sense you fear being unloved. Rejected."

Vlad looked at the girl and wondered how she could know all of this.

"Join me! We will bring down everything that stands in our way to create nothing but misery!", Dark nymph said then unleashing maniac laughter with two dark flames in the palms of her hands.

"Okay.", Vlad said.

Dark Nymph gave the evilest grin in existence. One that spelled doom, death, no mercy, and ax crazy. Her completely red eyes shimmer with a sleek sliver of light passing in front of her eyes like glass.


	3. The Sims

**Binas:** Another plot bunny. This one grew when my sister found the Sims CD in one of her boxes. i have been looking for that game. Well which one was it? The first. We own the Sims 3 but it doesn't work on my computer and it shuts down every few minutes on my sister's computer. I even know all the cheats for both. :) I even know how to make one of the Sims make out with a ghost Sim and get little ghost Sims of your own! It's a Easter Egg in the game. if your looking for that cheat so badly, go look it up while you can still find them! Post PP.

* * *

_At Tucker's house..._

"What are you playing?", Danny asked Tucker.

"Uhhhh... Nothing!", Tucker said covering up the computer screen.

Danny turned Tucker invisible so he could see and gagged. Two characters were making out in a passionate kiss.

"Dude! Not cool!", Tucker complained.

"What is this?", Danny asked.

"The Sims.", Tucker said.

Danny looked at the names and glared at Tucker.

"Don't ever make Sims of me and Sam and have us constantly kiss like that!", Danny said getting really annoyed.

"Awww come on! At least it wasn't a Dash look a like Sim!", Tucker said.

Danny gagged at that thought.

"Good point!", Danny said trying to shake that mental image out. He would need a session with Jazz to get it completely out.

Soon Sam entered and saw the computer screen.

Tucker tried covering up the screen just for Danny to make him invisible again. Sam saw that Tucker was making her Sim and Danny's make out again. Sam's combat boot kicked Tucker out of the chair.

"TUCKER! What kind of sick joke was that?", Sam asked extremely annoyed.

"I just wanted to make a point. You two are lovebirds.", Tucker said sheepishly.

"WE ALREADY ADMITTED THAT!", Danny and Sam yelled. Danny's eyes turned neon green again.

"Okay! Okay!", Tucker said.

Danny transformed and then Overshadowed the computer game and made the two Sims stop making out and made Tucker's Sim make out with a toilet. Tucker scowled as Danny chuckled from inside the game.

{Danny can be a jerk. And besides, he is able to do a bunch of things to games/programs when he is Overshadowing them. So it's Danny's ultimate cheat in every game.}

"Dude! _Not cool_! That's just _so wrong_ and _gross_!", Tucker said and pressed the special key on his keyboard that said 'Eject Ghost Boy'.

As it was pressed, Danny was ejected from the game and was flung twords the wall. The game was free from his Overshadowing.

"Why did you install that button?", Danny asked peeved.

"So you can't use stuff that's on my computer to your advantage like that.", Tucker said pointing to his Sim that was dazed and staring at the toilet with a thought bubble. The thought bubble had the toilet with a red 'X' over it and was flashing red, "Or get blackmail."

Sam slapped Danny.

"You know better than making things like that happen! I can see why he installed the 'Eject Ghost Boy' button, to keep you from doing something stupid like that! I can understand you making them stop making out excessively, but you took it too far with the whole 'Make Tucker's Sim Make out With a Toilet' trick.", Sam lectured.

"Awww come on! You know it's funny and that he deserved it!", Danny whined with the pouty face.

"Your just like your dad sometimes.", Sam deadpanned.

Danny smirked and once again, Overshadowed the computer game. He made Tucker's Sim insult Sams Sim and made Sam's Sim beat up Tucker's. Both Tucker and Sam groaned.

Soon a new Sim was made and it looked like Jazz.

"Uhhh... What is he doing now? Should I press the 'Eject Ghost Boy' button again?", Tucker asked.

Soon Jazz's Sim and Tucker's Sim were making out. Soon a window popped up. It said something about having a baby. Danny's ghost form popped up making faces and stupid gestures and dances around the yes button.

"Oh very mature Danny!", Sam deadpanned.

Danny then pressed the yes button.

"Danny!", Tucker whined as the two Sims went to the bed and started going under the covers to make out.

Sam looked a bit shocked at Danny's little antics.

"At least it's better than him making it the toilet.", Sam said.

Soon Danny's ghost form pranked the Danny Sim.

Sam and Tucker just looked confused.

Soon The Danny Sim was walking over to the bed and made a bunch of grossed out gestures with a bunch of thought bubbles and gibberish to show disgust.

Danny's ghost form laughed at the Sim's stupidity.

Tucker then had enough of his antics when Danny made Tucker's Sim go into the bathroom and make out with the Jazz Sim inside the toilet.

"Okay dude, that's enough.", Tucker said looking very annoyed. He hit the 'Eject Ghost Boy' button sending Danny out of the game again.


	4. Hide and Seek Gone Wrong

**Binas:** This may become a massive crossover. Depends on my mood or what I am thinking. These one shots are to make you laugh. And of course I own NOTHING. This is meant to be humorous and there will be no fighting but plenty of ghost powers being used. And yes, Youngblood wants Tucker, Jazz, and Sam to see him. POST PP. Yes Dani is going to be in it.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Hide and Seek Gone Wrong

* * *

.

* * *

"Who's ready for a game of Hide and Seek?", Klemper asked.

"Seriously dude? What are we? Five?", Tucker asked.

"Please play!", Youngblood begged with the biggest puppy eyes he could make.

"Fine.", Danny grumbled, "This better not be a trap or I'm going to keep you in the thermos."

"Yippie! Let's get started!", Youngblood shouted.

* * *

Through out Vlad's abandoned mansion, ghosts and half ghosts were running through like no tomorrow. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker's jobs were to take pictures of them, which made them be the seekers. The ghosts and Halfas had to hide. If they get caught and noticed it, they had to sit out. If they were caught and wasn't aware, they could fly around some more. The objective was to have the least amount of pictures and/or be the last one standing.

"Nice try Skulker.", Tucker whispered as he took a picture.

"You sure don't pay attention to your surroundings Danny.", Sam whispered as she took a picture.

"Way to be clever Dani.", Jazz whispered. Jazz snickers at what she was doing.

"Way to be original Ember.", Sam whispered.

* * *

After playing for about an hour, everyone uploaded their pictures to the computer.

"Oh Youngblood. How could you expect us to not see that?", Tucker asked.

Youngblood, in the picture, was playing around with a lasso with a gloating grin. Another with him riding down the railings. One with him playing in a cooking pot. And finally, one with him pulling on Klemper's hair and both were aware they were caught.

"Nice try Ember but it's going to take more than that guitar to hide.", Sam said.

Ember, in the picture, was rocking out on her guitar. The next picture had her aware that she was caught.

"Dani, you seriously need to stop goofing around and trying to tease us.", Jazz said.

"Aw come on! Can't I have just a bit of fun?", Dani pouted.

Dani's pictures had her partly invisible on purpose. Things that remained visible were: right hand, left hand, an ear, her nose on several accounts, her hair, and finally an eye.

"And must you do the same thing Dani was doing? These are just ridiculous!", Sam said.

Danny's pictures were very similar, and the parts that remained visible were: both ears, right hand, left foot, an eye, his tongue, but one got them the hardest.

"ACK! Speaking of disturbing! This one just takes the cake!", Tucker said revolting, "Dude! Why must you do that! Especially when you were playing in human form! This one is just _nasty _all the way!"

Everyone crowded around to see what Danny did this time. They all revolted and recoiled while Danny just laughed. It made Sam, Dani, Jazz, and Tucker cover their eyes.

"DANNY!", Sam yelled.

"You _seriously_ need to get pants with a smaller waist line or a belt, Dipstick!", Ember said covering her eyes not wanting to see the horrors Danny has done in the picture.

"Yes Whelp! I don't want to hunt you and having to see that again!", Skulker said looking away from the picture.

"I can't believe I am a carbon copy of you.", Dani muttered under her breath.

"It's not that bad! It's been worse!", Danny said.


	5. Proto Portal Accident (Remixed)

**Binas:** This one just loved me so much I had to let it out of the bag. Sorry I haven't been updating my stories. I have been busy waiting for a transcript for Kindred Spirits and D-Stabilized {So I can continue writing Baby Accident} and Beta/Co writing for Phantom Fan 21. It's kinda fun writing a story with someone. Really, I am losing my touch that allowed me to write stories in a day. Now it takes me longer! I hate you Murphy... Murphy is another name for bad luck.

This bunny is gonna twist Vlad's character for what I had in mind. Sorry if anyone's out of character. And by the way i'm making Jazz and Danny fraternal twins. Also Tucker and Sam (will) know the families' secrets. They were told after Jack, Maddie, and Vlad got to know them better.

* * *

.

* * *

The Proto Portal Accident (Remixed for humor and all that fun stuff)

* * *

A college kid is looking over another college kid's back. They see he is working on blueprints something.

"What's that?", The boy asked.

"This V-man is a blueprint for a Ghost Portal!", The larger boy said.

Vlad rolls his eyes.

"Jack... Are you sure you... don't need any help?", Vlad asked awkwardly still trying to forget The Backwash Incident.

* * *

_Flashback..._

"What's up V-man! Up tops!", Jack said and the two high five.

"Ready?", Vlad asked eagerly.

"You betcha! Hold this for me!", Jack said as some music plays and Jack does The Pogo Dance with a big goofy grin.

Several people join in. Vlad shrugs and takes a sip of Jack's drink then spit takes with eyes popping out in shock.

"Jack! You Backwashed me! That's so unhip! BLECH!", Vlad said taking a breath mint to get the taste out.

"Sorry!", Jack said.

"Just don't do that again!", Vlad said feeling a bit sick and ran off to go barf.

_Flashback over..._

* * *

"Sure V-man!", Jack said.

Soon a college girl with long brown hair and purple eyes enters. She is in a similar jumpsuit as Jack except blue. Jack and Vlad drool.

'_She's hot!_', both boys thought, '_I think we just seen an angel!_'

"Hello. My name is Maddie.", The girl said.

"I'm Jack and this is my pal, Vlad!", Jack said placing his arm over Vlad's shoulders.

Vlad wiggles out of the grip.

"So what are you guys doing?", Maddie asked.

"We are making a portal so we can punch into the Ghost Zone!", Jack said like an eager puppy.

"Want to... help?", Vlad asked blushing a bit.

"Sure. I was going to do a project on a Ghost Simulator but your idea sounds much better.", Maddie said.

Both boys cheered and high-five each other. They just gotten the most hottest girl in the world working with them!

* * *

_Ten months later..._

"I'm telling you, Jack, it won't work.", Vlad said looking at some of the papers.

"Bogus, V-man! It totally will. This Proto-Portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the ghost dimension.", Jack said.

Vlad becomes skeptic and moves closer to the portal with Jack and Maddie. Maddie grabs one of the papers and goes wide eyed.

"Jack, these calculations aren't right. Something bad could happen!", Maddie warned.

Jack puts a filter into the portal and picks up a remote.

{No coke. So no acne but the calculations are still wrong.}

"BONZAI!", Jack bellowed and pressed the button.

The college trio crosses their fingers. Well Vlad and Maddie in hopes nothing goes wrong and that the portal won't explode like the last one. The poor teacher had to go to the hospital to get a piece of metal removed from his skin with several burns from the actual explosion.

The portal starts working then something goes wrong. Three Ectoplasmic blasts come out and bounce of the walls then hitting the college trio.

"AUGH! BOGUS!", Vlad screamed.

"JACK!", Maddie yelled.

"Ooops...", Jack said, sheepishly, "Sorry."

Jack then screamed as he felt the burning as well.

All three passed out.

* * *

{AN: Okay I've gotten a bit squicky when I came to this part. I had them pass out so that I didn't throw up on my keyboard. And if I did, then I wouldn't be typing the story at all, I would be begging my mom for a new keyboard. And I just had dinner and I want to keep it in my stomach, thank you very much. I hate the fact that I get the throw up feeling so easily!}

* * *

_A few days later..._

The college trio woke up in the hospital in the same room.

{They won't have because I didn't have Jack put coke in the filter}.

"You just had to press the button, didn't you Jack?", Vlad deadpanned.

"I said I was sorry.", Jack said.

"At least we have each other.", Maddie said.

"Now all we need is some backwash to celebrate!", Jack said with a goofy grin.

Vlad glared at him. For a second his eyes flashed red.

"Not after that Backwash Incident.", Vlad said.

"What's that?", Maddie asked.

"You don't... want... to know...", Vlad said feeling disturbed by it, "It was basically Jack's drink that had the backwash in it."

Vlad shuddered.

{Side note: Backwashing people is a way of giving an indirect kiss. It's both funny and gross.}

"Maddie. You have a visitor.", The nurse said walking in.

A woman with brown hair that was longer than Maddie's and had icy blue eyes entered.

"Hey Claire. Haven't seen you in awhile.", Maddie said.

"How are you doing sis?", Claire said.

"Other than the small portal accident, doing very well.", Maddie said.

Vlad looked at Claire. She was Maddie's twin sister from high school! Hearts started floating around Vlad as he blushed. He felt real love.

"Hi...", Vlad stuttered.

Claire looked at him and blushed as well. She like him too.

"I brought something for all three of you.", Claire said, "A cross stitching book and kit for Jack."

Jack grabbed it eagerly.

"A World Almanac for Maddie.", Claire said handing Maddie the book.

Maddie set it down on the night stand.

"And I have wanted to do this ever since high school. We went out a few times. Will you marry me?", Claire asked Vlad with a ring in a box.

"Normally it's the other way around, but of course.", Vlad said blushing thinking of what would happen if the accident never happened.

* * *

A week later Jack proposed to Maddie and she said yes. But that's also when the weird things started happening...

"Whoa!", Maddie yelped as she fell _threw_ her hospital bed, "Huh?"

"Are you okay Maddie?", Jack asked helping Maddie out from under the bed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think I'm starting to imagine things.", Maddie said.

"Aren't we all...", a disembodied voice deadpanned, "Now how did I do _this_?!"

It was Vlad and he turned invisible.

"What's going on- AHHH!", Jack started and realized he was sinking through the floor, "Help!"

Maddie and an invisible Vlad got Jack out of the floor. How they managed to lift Jack, they will never know.

"Thanks.", Jack said blushing.

Do to embarrassment, his jumpsuit phased off showing his pink ghost print underwear that was made from the same fabric as the jumpsuit. He looked down and became even more embarrassed. He tried to cover himself up.

{You know Jack. He gets a rash if he isn't in his jumpsuit. Maddie refused to }

"TMI Jack! Too much information!", Vlad said shielding himself.

Jack blushed even harder and pulled his jumpsuit back on.

"If we ever have kids Mads, I never want them to suffer this kind of embarrassment.", Jack said.

Maddie nodded and then something unexpected happen. A mulberry colored ring formed around her mid section and split. Her hair became a faded pale blue, her purple eyes became a faded ectoplasm green, and her jumpsuit became a red one with white gloves, boots, and belt. She had a soft faded pink glow.

"What the?!", Maddie said in shock as she hovered a bit, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea.", Jack said thinking that his bumbling with the proto portal did that, "Side effect?"

Vlad shakes his head.

"Good grief. Only if we hadn't distracted you.", Vlad said.

"It's no ones fault. We all played in a part of this. The miscalculations and the distractions.", Maddie said with a small echo in her voice.

Jack sniffed the air and started day dreaming of fudge.

"Fudge...", Jack said sniffing the air.

A orange-brown ring formed around Jack and split. His hair became white, his eyes became an electric green, and his jumpsuit became blue. He floated as he followed the scent of the fudge.

"Uh oh...", Maddie and Vlad said as Jack phased through the wall.

Maddie who was already in ghost form followed Jack and managed to drag him back in. Jack however managed o get a plate of fudge.

"Super Fudge!", Jack said waving the plate around with a napkin being used as cape for it.

Maddie giggled. It was kinda amusing.

"What is he doing?", Vlad asked.

"SUPER FUDGE!", Jack said playing with the fudge.

Soon the trio was laughing.

* * *

_Ten years later..._

After being released from the hospital, Vlad got married to Claire and Jack got married to Maddie on the same day. Their marriage parties had gone wild. Claire decided to be funny and start a cake fight. Cake went flying from every direction. Jack and Maddie were part of the fight too. The newly weds were having tons of fun throwing cake at each other.

After that the two couples went to go get a new house. Due to Claire being a big success in the biologic research committee they had plenty of money. They four decided to bunk into a single house which Jack would later make Fenton Works. Vlad eventually became very successful by investing. Jack and Maddie joined into the succession by their ghost weapons and catching devices.

* * *

_Two months later..._

"Well looks like we are starting the old project again.", Vlad said.

"Yep. This time the calculations are correct and Claire helped out with design. She spotted a major flaw none of use realized. Jack's design put the On and OFF button on the inside of the portal.", Maddie said.

"At least it's fixed.", Jack said.

"I also did a run on blood samples that you gave me for my mid term paper. By the looks of it i can't use it.", Claire said.

"Why not?", Jack whined.

"Something's wrong with the DNA coding.", Claire said having everyone raise an eyebrow, "It's better if I show you."

* * *

_In the basement/lab..._

"Suffering spooks!", Jack said as he looked, "It looks like Ectoplasm."

"You've got that right.", Vlad said, "Talk about irony."

"Now how did that happen?", Maddie asked.

"When I heard about that accident, I looked into it. Turns out, the accident caused that mutation.", Claire said, "It's nothing dangerous. If it was you wouldn't be here right now and in the ER. But thankfully your only half ghost right now. Cause that would be bad if you were full ghost."

"Well I do kinda have some news... I'm not sure if the accident would affect it but I'm having a baby.", Maddie said.

"Congratulations Maddie! I'm expecting one too. As for the baby... I'm not sure. I think the baby would become half ghost.", Claire said, "It would be pretty interesting raising one..."

Everyone thinks of how much trouble a half ghost baby would be. Oh boy... They were going to be in for the long one.

* * *

_Five months later..._

"Jack. Can we go for a fly?", Maddie asked holding a small bag with some lime and vinegar chips.

"Sure.", Jack said and the two transform and leave the house with a note behind.

Claire on the other hand had a chocolate covered pickle.

"Cravings?", Vlad asked walking in.

"Yep. This baby just likes the weirdest things!", Claire said, "Swear I already had a chocolate covered slice of cheese."

Vlad chuckled at the other possible strange cravings she could possibly have.

* * *

_Four months later..._

"Awwww... What a cute set of fraternal twins...", Jack said looking at the two babies Maddie was holding.

The girl had aqua eyes and orange hair while the boy had sapphire blue eyes and black hair. The boy was laughing while the girl was sleeping. The boy was born laughing instead of crying. This made Jack and Maddie so happy.

"Looks like someone's a bit giggly.", Maddie said, "What should we name the girl?"

"Jasmine but Jazz for short.", Jack said.

"i think we should name the boy Daniel but Danny for short.", Maddie said.

"But that's a stupid name...", Jack said pouting.

Maddie looks at Jack with her eyes glowing a faded ectoplasm green for a second.

"I mean... wonderful name.", Jack said not wanting to make Maddie to angry.

Soon Vlad and Claire walked in with a baby girl.

"We decided to name our baby Bertha.", Vlad said showing the girl.

Bertha had brown hair with black streaks and ocean blue eyes.

"I'm not sure how she got this kind of hair color, but it's perfect for her.", Claire said.

"So what about your... whoa. TWINS?! Yikes.", Vlad said when he saw Maddie with two babies.

"I know V-man but at least the kids can keep each other company.", Jacks said.

Danny kept on giggling. Soon he hiccuped. Maddie started patting his back.

"I got a camera.", Jack said and started taking pictures of the babies.

Jazz and Bertha cried at the flash on the camera. Danny was not bothered by it and actually liked the little flash.

"You inherit some many things from Jack.", Vlad said amused at Danny's interest in the camera flash.

* * *

_Nine and half months later..._

"What do you know? Half ghost babies have normal development stages.", Maddie said.

Danny was sucking his fist as Maddie held him. Jack was holding Jazz. Jazz was watching Jack's finger go side to side.

"This should be pretty funny.", Jack said, "What do you think would happen if they went into their ghost form?"

Maddie pondered when Danny perked up and went into his for the first time and his hair became white, his eyes an ectoplasm green, and his birthday suit.

"Whoa!", Jack said, "Go back! Go back!"

"Looks like we are going to have to fix that...", Maddie said staring at the now naked Danny.

Danny cooed and floated out of her arms and flew outside.

"Oh no...", Jack and Maddie said.

Jazz cooed and changed into her birthday suited ghost half that had strawberry red eyes and blue hair. She flew outside too.

"This is bad.", Jack said.

Jack and Maddie transformed and flew after their half ghost children.

Soon Bertha crawled out of hallway and saw the transformation and tried herself. She succeed getting into her birthday suited form as well. Vlad saw this with wide eyes.

"Why did she have to be in her birthday suit?", Vlad asked as Bertha crawled around.

Bertha's hair was now faded blue with white streaks and her eyes now a grassy green color.

Jack and Maddie re-entered the house holding Danny and Jazz who were still in their naked ghost forms.

"We had a wild chase. Some reporters managed to snap some pictures, so don't be surprised if you see a pair of naked ghosts on the front page of the news paper.", Jacks said looking at Danny.

Danny was now sucking on his foot. Jack and Maddie change back.

"I can see that. Bertha did a similar thing.", Vlad said holding Bertha, "Claire won't be too happy to see them naked in their ghost forms."

"Let's go get the jumpsuits I made for Danny and Jazz.", Jack said running down stairs, "Do you want Bertha to have one V-man?"

"I already have something for Bertha.", Vlad said and went into Bertha's room.

* * *

_In Bertha's room..._

Vlad dressed Bertha in a pink cowgirl's outfit.

"No.", Vlad said.

He then dressed her in a pink astronaut's space suit.

"No."

He dressed her in Egyptian robes.

"No."

He dressed her in a toilet costume.

"No, that's just disgusting!"

He dressed her in a simple faded pink and lavender dress.

"That looks good. Now to find some shoes.", Vlad said.

Vlad put her in white knee high socks and shiny black dress shoes.

"Don't you just look adorable?", Vlad asked taking a picture of her.

* * *

_In the basement..._

Maddie was holding Danny and Jazz, who were still in their ghost forms making funny faces at each other.

"Here's Jazz's and Danny's.", Jack said holding two tiny jumpsuits.

One jumpsuit was black with white boots, gloves, and belt. The other was a faded lavender with light pink gloves, boots, and belt. He put Danny in the black one and Maddie put Jazz in the faded lavender one.

"Stwpid!", Danny said.

"Jack, Danny said his first word.", Maddie said.

"What was it?", Jack asked like an eager puppy.

"It was 'stupid'.", Maddie said.

Jack's face fell. He was hoping it was 'daddy' or 'ghost'.

"Awwww!", Jack pouted.

"Stwpid!", Danny cooed again then giggled.

Maddie sat Jazz down on the ground. Jazz tries to get up.

"Mads look!", Jack said.

Both watch as Jazz tries to walk but after two steps she losses balance and begins to float upside down.

"At least we don't have to worry about her hurting herself while trying to walk.", Jack said.

Maddie grabs Jazz before she can fly away.

"Spazzy!", Danny cooed.

"Aren't you just talkative?", Maddie asked and picks Danny up, "Can you two change back?"

Danny and Jazz blink.

"You did it like this!", Jack said and demonstrated shifting between both forms while grinning like a kid in a candy store.

Danny and Jazz caught on and transformed back into their human forms which were only wearing diapers.

* * *

_About fourteen years later..._

"Hurry up!", Jazz yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "You better not be touching, Ecto-blasting, and/or Overshadowing Bearbert!"

"I'm not! Quit being a spaz!", Danny said coming out of his room.

"Sam and Tucker will be here soon! You three were going to the Nasty Burger right?", Jazz said.

"Duh! Now can you leave me alone for five seconds?", Danny said, "Or do I have to sick the Box Ghost on you?"

"Very funny... We all know that ghost is lame!", Jazz said.

Both of their ghost senses went off as The Box ghost peered into the room.

"I have feelings too you know!", The Box Ghost said then left.

"I will leave that one for Bertha. She owes me.", Danny said.


	6. Wizards VS Ghosts

**Binas:** My dreams are acting up and gave me this. PLOT BUNNIES ARE INVADING MY DREAMS! :O I own nothing. After "Who Will be the Family Wizard?". I decided to make Max a Full Wizard because it seemed fair. Oh and the Russos, knowing them, decided to shove the thousands of Portal Relocation papers away in Max's closet and are pre done. Well now they get used... Oh this is also after D-Stabilized and is before PP.

Justin has moved out so it's just Alex, Harper, Max, Jerry, and Theresa. Alex has never meet Alex cause I am going to try to do a DannyxAlex. I have noting against that cute little fluff bucket, I am just trying to make something worth while. Alex and Max have been aged down. Alex is 14 so the love interest will be possible. No Zeke. Sorry. :( I'm bummed too.

.

This one is up for adoption if you are interested!

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

"Well, guess where are we moving the Sub Shop.", Jerry said.

"To your stomach?", Alex asked laughing.

Jerry glared at her.

"Alex. Knock it of.", Jerry said.

"Oh great, your now sounding like mom!", Alex said annoyed.

"Watch it or no magic for a week young lady.", Jerry said.

"Fine.", Alex said.

"Are we moving the Sub Shop to my bedroom, because everyone will love my bedroom!", Max said.

Everyone cringed at that mental image. Another image created by Max that has scarred them for life.

"Or maybe it's being moved into this!", Max said making a certain grill appear.

A very awful smell entered the room. An unidentified slime foamed out making a growling noise.

"EWWWW!"

"Max is that your science fair project?! The one were you attempted to make LIFE?!", Alex said backing away with everyone but Max.

"Yep! That's the one!", Max said smiling.

"Max we are NOT putting the Sub Shop in that! Look, I found a use for those Portal Relocation papers, and thank goodness Justin made several copies, we are moving the Sub Shop to Amity Park!", Jerry said.

"Wait, isn't that the same town that has the frequent ghost attacks?!", Harper asked freaking out.

"Yes, but I have my reasons. It has the highest sandwich consumption.", Jerry said.

"You and your sandwiches Mr. Russo.", Harper said, "Hopefully my Blood Blossom hat will protect me."

"Now let's get packing!", Jerry said.

* * *

A flash of light goes off and an iPod hooked up to speakers appears.

"_Well, you know everything's gonna be a breeze,_  
_That the end will no doubt justify the means,_  
_You could fix any problem at the slightest ease,_  
_Yes please._"

An Ecto blast destroys the iPod and a radio drops from a above and takes the place of it.

"_Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very strange machine._  
_It was designed to view a world unseen._"

A ball of magical energy zaps the radio and turns it into a bird. The bird sneezes and snot flies everywhere.

"EWWWWWW!", Many off stage voices sounded.

The bird is transformed into a brick.

"Aw it's a pretty bird!"

"That's a brick."

"It's a pretty brick."

A crystal ball appears and various images of magic being casted.

"_Well, you might find out, it'll go to your head,_  
_When you write a report on a book you never read,_  
_With the snap of your fingers you can make your bed,_  
_That's what I said._"

A blast of ice freezes the crystal ball then a boomerang with 'Fenton' on it shatters it then turns around and speeds away.

"OWWWW!"

A laugh is heard.

"Oh shut up..."

Over in a corner Danny is standing there rubbing his head.

"Stupid stupidly named device!", Danny muttered.

"Well it was funny so suck it up you big baby!"

In another corner, Alex Russo stands smirking with arms crossed. Her eyes are laughing. Danny groans.

* * *

"Aw come on!", Danny said glaring at the Box Ghost.

Danny just pulled out the thermos and sucked the sucker in.

"BEWARE!"

"Should I leave him in here longer?", Danny asked.

"Yes.", Tucker said.

After getting home, Jack and Maddie were talking.

"Son we are getting new neighbors!", Jack said happily.

"Dad, please don't cook anything in the inventions you invented.", Jazz said looking up from her book.

"That's a great idea Jazzy pants!", Jack said and ran into the kitchen.

"SUPER FUDGE!"

"JACK!"

Maddie ran into the kitchen and several Ectoplasm infused hot dogs came barking out. Danny backed away and ran from the rabid weenies.

* * *

"JERRY! You bought a house near that?!", Theresa exclaimed pointing at a house with a weird contraption on the roof and a bright 'Fenton Works' sign in neon colors.

"It's the only building suitable for the Waverly Place Sub Shop. Besides it a coincidence this street is named Waverly Place like at home!", Jerry said.

Alex and Harper groaned. Max got a smile on his face.

"If you need me I will be looking for my underwear, bed sheet, a long sleeve shirt, and a big 'M'.", Max said and flashed out.

"Max!", Everyone said.

Max reappeared in the most ridiculous outfit! He was wearing blue pajama pants with his goofy print underwear on the outside, a long sleeved yellow shirt with a big red 'M'.

"Look out Waverly Place! MAXIMAN IS BACK!", Max said and sung the last part.

Everyone face palms.

* * *

_Later..._

Max was pouring some sort of brown slime into a cup when the Fentons came out of their home to see this.

"Oh hello! You must be our old neighbors!", Max said.

All of the Fentons, except Jack, look at him.

"Do you want to try my drinks?", Max asked.

"Sure.", Danny and Jack said.

Max handed them both a glass of the unidentified substance. Danny took a sip and went wide eyed and spit it out. Jack guzzled it down.

"WHAT IS THIS?!", Danny yelled with his eyes glowing for a split second.

Max noticed this but shrugged it off as Danny being part alien.

"It's a drinkable meal. It has coffee, eggs, hash-browns, a napkin, and my science project that involved creating life.", Max said.

"EWWWW!", Maddie, Danny, and Jazz shouted.

"Can I have some more?", Jack asked.

"JACK!", Maddie said in disgust.

"If you need me I will be barfing in- WHAT ON EARTH?!", Danny started when he opened a certain grill.

Danny saw the grossest thing in the world.

"WHAT IS THIS?!", Danny asked jumping back.

"My science project. The one that involved creating life.", Max said.

"THAT'S CREEPY, GROSS, AND FREAKY!", Danny shouted in horror and backed away from the insane child.

"MAX! WHAT DID YOU DO?!", Theresa asked coming out of the house, "I told you not to disturb the neighbors! UGH! Will you please throw away that- what ever it is and I don't want to know."

Soon Alex came outside to see the commotion and grimaced.

"This again Max?! This is just gross! I swear you can kill a cow with this unidentified stuff!", Alex said.

"I'm so sorry! My son Max can be a little unpredictable and things like this tend to happen. This my daughter Alex. I'm Theresa."

"I'm Jack Fenton! This is Jazzy pants, Danny boy, and mads."

"Dad!", Jazz and Danny whined getting embarrassed.

"Harper my adopted daughter is inside helping my husband Jerry unpack.", Theresa said, "Anyways, by the looks of it you guys got quite a business there. We are resetting up the Waverly Place Sub Shop. You see were from New York."

"We are ghost hunters! Me and Maddie invent various ghost hunting weapons so we can rip the ghosts apart molecule by molecule!", Jack rambled.

Danny visibly paled and backed away from his dad.

"Hey, I'm Alex Russo.", Alex said walking up to Danny with mischief in her eyes.

"I'm Danny Fenton.", Danny said with caution once he noticed the mischief in Alex's eyes.

"Want to throw eggs at by passers or prank call the old rich men of the Midwest?", Alex asked.

"Prank call. I have one particular in mind.", Danny said.

"I like how you think.", Alex said and the two run inside to find a phone.

* * *

Vlad picked up his phone.

"Hello?", Vlad asked.

"Hello, is your refrigerator working?", Alex asked.

Some laughter was heard over the phone.

"Who is this?!", Vlad asked.

"Sorry old man! When your pranked by a Russo, it stays for life!", Alex said over the phone.

Vlad growled.

"Sorry Frootloop!", Danny said.

"**_DANIEL!_** SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!", Vlad yelled and hung up.

* * *

Danny and Alex laughed.

"I didn't even know you knew a rich man!", Alex said.

"Trust me, he's a creep old man who needs to buy more cats!", Danny said laughing.

Alex laughed even harder. Soon Max, being the idiot and get away with it he is, flashed into the room in his Maximan attire.

"Have no need to fear, MAXIMAN IS HERE!", Max shouted.

Danny was shocked and his mouth dropped.

"Max!", Alex snapped and dragged Max off out of hearing range of a normal human but not of a Halfa's, "Max! You just exposed magic to a mortal! Just be glad Professor Crumbs has ruled do to several accounts of randomness you have a hall pass doesn't mean you can just do it!"

"I had no idea he was in here! At least it's just him.", Max said.

"Uh, I kinda heard that.", Danny said.

"How, we are- alright, I have seen you flinch every time your mom and dad mention doing something bad to ghosts. And I also did some research, why do you share a name with the ghost boy?! Come on! that's stupid!", Alex said.

Danny panicked a bit and fainted.

"I think you broke him.", Max said.

* * *

Danny woke up to see the Russos hovering over him.

"He's awake. Now please tell him your sorry right now lady!", Jerry said.

"Sorry.", Alex said.

"It's okay.", Danny said.

"Did you really hear any part of Alex's conversation with Max before you passed out?", Jerry asked.

"Yeah. Mentioned something about exposing magic. But that would be ridiculous if I never met a wishing ghost.", Danny said.

"You met a wishing ghost?", Theresa asked with wide eyes then gave a glare to Jerry, "Jerry! I told you this place was crawling with ghosts that could possibly be bad! A wishing ghost is just that! I thought we could get away from all of the stuff we dealt with in New York!"

"Relax Theresa. Alex mentioned you were able to hear something you shouldn't have been able to. Also she pointed out your little twitches when your dad mentioned ghosts. You happen to know a wishing ghost. And finally similarities with the ghost boy.", Jerry said.

"You have no idea what your digging into.", Danny said.

"Trust me since you heard everything, we fought werewolves, vampires, Angels of Darkness, and an asteroid!", Max said, "Oh and a mummy! I still have the eyes!"

Max pulls out the mummy eyes and shows them to Danny who looks at them.

"Alright. You caught me. I'm the ghost boy! Just please don't turn me into the government or my parents! I don't want to be on a dissection table!", Danny pleaded on his knees.

"Easy. We are good at keeping secrets. It took Harper years to find out our secret.", Alex gloated.

"Alex!", Harper said and wasn't wearing her Blood Blossom hat because it got eaten by a bunch of squirrels.

"Wait, prove it.", Jerry said and Danny transformed and stuck his hand through Harper's head.

Harper screamed.

"SEE YOU IN PE!", Harper shouted and ran away and continued to scream.

Danny blinked.

"I'm good but I did that just in case you didn't believe me.", Danny said.

"Well, since you could prove you were the ghost boy. Time to show our end.", Alex said and smirked, "Max."

Max pulled out his wand.

"_Into thin air, send this chair!_", Max chanted and pointing his wand at a chair.

Max turned invisible instead of making the chair levitate.

"That can't be right...", Max said.

Alex and Danny laughed.


	7. DP Bloopers Part 1

**Binas:** Bloopers, my favorite thing about the stuff I watch!

* * *

.

* * *

Mystery Meat: Scene 2: Take 1

* * *

"Okay, two more days, and it's done!", Maddie said.

"What did you say?", Jack asked, "It's done?"

Cut to a shot of Danny's father dramatically holding the invention in front of him.

"The Fenton Finder is done!", Jack said, "This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts."

"It uses what to track what?", Danny asked worried and fell through the chair onto his rear end.

"CUT!"

* * *

Take 2:

* * *

"It uses what to track what?", Danny asked worried.

"Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward."

Danny walks away from the invention while his parents move closer towards him, the invention beeping louder and faster as they move closer to Danny. Danny is backed into a wall. Shot pans out to show Danny's confused father holding the Fenton Finder and Danny's mother in front of Danny.

"Ghost poop located. Thank you for using the Fenton Poop Finder."

Danny glared at the invention.

"I hate you...", Danny muttered to the device.

"CUT!"

* * *

.

* * *

What You Want: Scene 1: Take 1:

* * *

Cut to an angry Danny throwing his hand forward and grunting as a green beam comes out from his backside.

Cut to Desiree, shocked. The beam hits a mirror then bounces off at her, hitting her square-on and she shrieks as she is knocked back far away, panning left over the city as she gets too far from sight.

Cut to Danny, confused with a smoldering green rear end. Zoom in on Danny as he looks at his backside, arching an eyebrow.

"What the?!", Danny asked.

"EEEEWWWWWW!", Tucker shrieked and ran away with a green look on his face.

"What did I do?", Danny asked.

"CUT!"


	8. Everything is Not What it Seems

**Binas:** This has nothing to do with Selena Gomez's song for Wizards of Waverly Place (even though I love the song along with the others listed on my profile). This is just a name of a plot bunny that was pelted at me. One that just won't stop biting/eating my brain when I'm trying to think of other things for my stories! Sheesh! At this rate, some stories might be abandoned due to Plot Bunnies not reproducing the right ideas! That and my slight case of Writer's Block that was caused by Plot Bunny overpopulation.

This story is my take on the accident. Sounds original right? Not so much? My take on anything is bound to start out end up going crazier than Vlad, I will promise that. At least I don't do what he does. I'd rather drown than do what Vlad's been doing.

Here's is my main reaction to the accident:

"_**DANNY YOU IDIOT**__**! ! !**_"

Yes. I said it. I wonder if my theory of Jack being ADHD and dropped on his head more than thrice and Danny ended being born with ADD or ADHD because of his dad (Both don't pay attention, make careless mistakes, easily distracted, etc.) is true.

Now one thing I will be wanting from you all is your reviews/PMs to have some ideas.

First part is from another story I made, which is up for adoption, called Freaky Friday Flip.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

**_From Freaky Friday Flip:_**

"Smile!", Sam said and takes a picture.

Danny was by the deactivated portal. Sam took a picture of Danny by some gauges plugged to the Portal and holding the suit in his hands. It rolled out to unveil the embarrassing Jack sticker. He held the shoulders of the white suit with a black neck collar. His eyes close and bubbles pop around him, and was clearly dazed by the flash. He opens his eyes halfway. Danny lowered the suit down.

"Okay. I showed you the Portal, can we get out of here now?", Danny asked hoping this would be over right now.

Sam walked up with her camera to Danny, and Tucker is right by her side.

"My parents could be back here any minute. Besides, they say it doesn't work anyway.", Danny said.

Sam walked to the center of the doorway of the Portal with her camera in hand.

"Come on, Danny. A Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious?", Sam asked, "You gotta check it out."

Danny walks up to Sam with his suit in his hands, looking up.

"You know what?", Danny said, "You're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super-cool things exist on the other side of that Portal?"

Danny puts on the jumpsuit over his clothes. Sam walked up to Danny.

"Hang on…", Sam said.

Danny looked over his shoulder. He turned as Sam runs up to him. She rips the Jack head emblem off. She held it up and points at it.

"You can't go walking around with that on your chest.", Sam said and slaps a custom made black emblem on instead, "Much better."

Sam and Tucker watch as Danny gets next to the Portal. Danny turned to it. Danny stepped into the portal slowly and a beep is heard a few seconds later. A green light comes out of it and engulfs the room. Danny screamed in terrible pain. Sam and Tucker stand there panicking.

"DANNY!", They both yelled.

Soon the light faded and Danny falls out of the portal. His look is now inverted and has a tan. He is completely unconscious. Sam runs up to him.

"Oh no! What have I done?! What I done?! His parents are going to freak!", Sam said and grabs Tucker, "We might never be able to see him again! What if his parents don't ever want to see us ever again?! What will happen to Danny? Would he be sent to a government facility in 'who knows where' to become a lab rat for the rest of his life?"

Tucker becomes dizzy from Sam shaking him so much and falls to the ground.

"Sam you seriously need to be easy when you do that!", Tucker said shaking his head to remove the dizziness.

"Just help me hide Danny!", Sam said.

Tucker and Sam try to pick him up. Their hands go right through.

"This is very bad. His parents will be home soon. The worst part, we can't even figure out how to reverse this!", Sam panicked.

"Why in the world are you panicking like this?", Danny asked starting to wake up with a hint of snickered from the odd reactions of his friends, "Did the portal give me a giant zit or something?"

Tucker and Sam smiled.

"Your okay!", They both said.

"I thought I lost my BFFL!", Tucker said.

"We all did.", Sam said.

"Did anyone get the license number of the bus that hit me?", Danny asked grunting in pain from when he snickered at them, "And how long was I out?"

"One hundred days!", Tucker said as he grinned.

"_A HUNDRED DAYS?!_", Danny panicked.

"No.", Tucker snickered.

Sam thumps him hard.

"Don't listen to that. You were out for few minutes.", Sam said, "And no, you don't have a giant zit. It's a little worse."

"Then can you guys help me find a mirror. What's the worse that can happen? Me turning green?", Danny said making the last sentence sound like a joke.

"This isn't something to joke about!", Sam said.

Tucker grabbed a mirror from his pocket.

"Are you really sure dude? It freaks us out right now. I'm sure it will scar you for life as well.", Tucker said and hands the mirror.

"Aw come on Tuck, it's not like I became a female.", Danny said frowning and looks at his reflection, "WHAT IN THE WORLD!?"

Danny dropped the mirror in fright.

"Told you so.", Tucker said.

"TUCKER!", Danny and Sam yelled.

"Okay! Okay! What are we going to do about Danny? He looks old, has a glow, everything's a different color! This is a fashion don't!", Tucker said.

Danny groaned at Tucker.

"Don't make me stick you in there.", Danny said.

"Easy dude. I'm sure your okay.", Tucker said.

"By okay, do you mean him sinking trough the floor?", Sam asked annoyed.

Danny looked down and yelps.

"A little help here!", Danny complained.

Sam and Tucker managed to get him out of the floor. Danny became a little dizzy, fainted, and some how, changed back.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

Danny was snoring away in his bed after Sam and Tucker placed him there. Tucker had full liberty of changing him into his pink rocket pajamas, that's if Sam was out of the room. Sam did NOT want to see Tucker changing Danny.

Soon Tucker came out of the room.

"Danny seriously needs pajamas that are manlier. Pink is NOT a guy's color.", Tucker said, "I'd hate to see him in puce."

Tucker shuddered at the mental image.

"A guy's worst nightmare.", Tucker concluded.

"Tucker! We aren't here to talk about fashion, which is weird since I'm a goth who cares nothing about the Status Quo, and your a guy.", Sam said, "We are talking about what just happened. What should we do?"

"Tell his parents?", Tucker asked.

"No! We can't do that! They won't listen! Parents never ever do! It's like telling my parents I hate pink but they still buy me pink anyways! That's why I go shopping for clothes on my own!", Sam said after Gibbs Slapping Tucker.

"Good point... Danny's folks are ghost hunters, and that will just cause a big mess.", Tucker said, "Literally."

"Thank you for finally listening Tucker...", Sam said.

"No problem- HEY!", Tucker said, "I do listen! I would be deaf if I didn't!"

* * *

Sam entered Danny's room. Danny was still snoring away. She was surprised that Tucker didn't wake him up when he was putting the pajamas on him. He was tossing and turning violently. He moaned a bit as he curled up into a ball. Sam looked at him with guilt. She should have never dared him to go in.

Soon Danny opened his eyes slowly and saw Sam off to the side of the room.

"When did I get into bed? Why am I in my pajamas?- Sam did you?!", Danny asked.

"No! Ew! Tucker put you in your pajamas!", Sam said disgusted.

Danny sighed in relief as Tucker entered the room.

"Your awake! Again!", Tucker said happily, "You have to put me in my pajamas to make us even."

"Deal! That's what we do when we share EVERYTHING.", Danny said.

"Really? Even the same pair of underwear?", Sam asked disgusted.

Danny and Tucker opened their mouths.

"Don't even answer that!", Sam said raising her palm up.

Danny and Tucker closed their mouths. He then slowly got out of bed. he felt a sharp pain race through his chest.

"Your still hurt dude. Take it easy. I thought we lost you!", Tucker said.

Sam glared at Tucker.

"I mean we thought we lost you.", Tucker said.

"Thanks for the love you guys. Was anyone home when I screamed? Cause I remember very little of that.", Danny asked.

"Nope. Just us three.", Sam said.

Danny sighed in relief

"I don't want anyone to worry about me. I mean what if Jazz goes Brain Doctor on me for screaming at something I can't even remember?", Danny said and continued the list not realizing he was sinking through the bed.

"Dude. You might want to pay attention to what your doing...", Tucker said shocked.

"What does that even mean?!", Danny asked then looked down and yelped, "A little help please?"

Sam and Tucker pulled Danny out of the bed.

"Thanks guys.", Danny said.

"Dude, I'm not sure how Mr. and Mrs. F will react to you doing this in front of them.", Tucker said.

* * *

**Binas:** And that's where this plot bunny stops. You can take it if you want.


	9. A Ghost and a Beagle

**Binas:** Another bunny... This one is a DP/Movie!Underdog crossover. Oh boy... Simon's gonna have fun chasing a Halfa around... And he is already chasing a super powered talking dog! XD

Oh by the way, Danny was captured by The GiW, his parents are NOT involved because the GiW killed them because they wouldn't give info on Danny's ghost form's where abouts. No his parents didn't catch him but almost did. Also this during the first half of season one and Danny meet the GiW early. Some powers may come early and he still has control problems. What? Him not having much control over them is funny! Also I'm giving Danny a nifty tool that his parents made.

I WILL NEVER OWN THESE! Get your facts straight.

Bold is animal language.

* * *

.

* * *

Danny was flying as fast as he could. He escaped the GiW and now was running for his life. He learned of his parent's death when the GiW killed them because of the lack of information. Those jerks even forced Jazz to live with Sam. He couldn't see his friends anymore due to the constant searches in Amity Park.

He had no idea what city or state he was in. He touched the ground and transformed back into human form. This would be a good place for resting.

Soon he saw a large black Rottweiler.

"**Well lookie here boys... A human trespasser! The name's Riff Faff.**", the black Rottweiler barked.

"Huh?!", Danny said turning to the dog in fright.

"**Nice... A midnight treat!**", A bulldog barked coming out.

"**Boss. He's just like Speed Bump! He's barely table scraps!**", A miniature schnauzer whined.

"**Your right... Let him become like Speed Bump and get run over...**", Riff Raff barked, "**Maybe a vulture would like him.**"

The three dogs walked away.

"Why were they barking at me?", Danny asked to no one.

Soon two bright lights came rushing twords him and BAM! He got hit.

"**Yep. Another Speed Bump...**", Riff Raff barked from a distance.

"Did I just hit something again?", A man asked as he got out of the car.

He saw Danny lying there.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!", The man said, "Poor guy. He must be homeless. You can come and rest at my house."

The man placed Danny in the back of his car and buckled him up. He thought he was seeing things when his hand flickered from visible to invisible and back again. He thought it was just the lack of light and hopped into the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

Danny woke up on a couch.

'_Why am I on a couch?_', Danny thought and sat up.

Danny saw by his side a beagle.

"Hi there.", Danny said to the dog expecting it for it to just bark.

Like that the beagle barked as it ran off. Soon a 13 year old boy entered.

"Keep it down Shoeshine.", The boy said.

Shoeshine sneezed.

"Blesh you.", The boy said then truned to Danny.

"Where in the world am I?", Danny asked.

"Well... How to explain this without sounding bad... My dad accidently ran you over on his way home. That's also how I got my dog, Shoeshine.", The boy said.

Danny saw Shoeshine glare at the boy. Also because of his enhanced hearing he heard something he shouldn't have.

"Jack... Don't make me pee on you... That's personal!", Shoeshine whispered.

"Did that dog just talk?", Danny asked.

"Uh... no... He didn't talk.", Jack said.

"Your lying... I heard him say he was going to pee on you... eww. But a talking dog is so AWESOME!", Danny said, "You know I always wanted a dog but couldn't because of what my parents did..."

"What do you mean? Did they hurt you?", Jack asked.

"No. The GiW killed them. I'm not sure why though.", Danny said sadly.

"Uhhh... What's the GiW? Some sort of code used to call dogs?", Shoeshine asked.

"No Shoeshine. The GiW is a government agency from what I heard. I am not sure what they do but I heard they are pretty lousy at whatever they do.", Jack said.

"They are ghost hunters.", Danny said.

"Huh?", Jack and Shoeshine asked.

"When you live in Amity Park, you know what the are lousy at. Trust me, never caught a ghost.", Danny said, "Besides they are always chasing one."

"Really? Ghost hunters?", Jack asked disbelievingly, "They have some real issues..."

"You live in a park? I though all people lived in houses!", Shoeshine said.

"Shoeshine, Amity Park is a name of a small town.", Jack said, "That's also where the most dilutional people are from. They believe ghosts exist when they don't."

Danny rolled his eyes. Shoeshine's ears picked up at the same time Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny frowned while Shoeshine barked three times.

"Uh excuse us for a second.", Jack said and took Shoeshine into another room.

Danny checked to see if there were any way to see him. When he was sure the coast was clear, he transformed and flew intangibly out of the house.

'_Note to Self: Remember where the house is._', Danny thought, '_I wonder how stupid the people here are..._'

Danny took off flying. He soon spotted what he was after... The Box Ghost.

"Aw come on!", Danny said frustrated, "You again?! How many times do I have to stuff you the thermos?"

"BEWARE FOR I THE BOX GHOST WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH THE MIGHTY POWER OF HOT DOG BOXES!", The Box Ghost said stealing the Hot Dog Guy's hot dog boxes.

"I rather have a chilly dog!", Danny said freezing the hot dogs with a few ice rays.

* * *

Not too far away, Underdog was stopping a robber from stealing from Molly and Polly again.

"You would think those robbers would have learned from the first time...", Underdog said to himself.

His ears picked up an echoy conversation.

"_Aw come on! You again?! How many times do I have to stuff you the thermos?_"

"_BEWARE FOR I THE BOX GHOST WILL DEFEAT YOU WITH THE MIGHTY POWER OF HOT DOG BOXES!_"

"_I rather have a chilly dog!_"

"Alright, who attacks the hot dog stands?", Underdog asked and flew over, "Whoa!"

Underdog saw two flying people that were glowing. One of the two was a little chubby blue guy that looked like a mail man crossed with a mover. The other was a tall skinny teen with a tan and wore a skin tight jumpsuit that was black and white with a insignia that was a D and a P.

"TREMBLE BEFORE THE BOX GHOST GHOST-BOY!", The chubby blue one said.

"Really... What kind of name is that? I'd rather fight with a hat.", Underdog said and bit The Box Ghost's rear end then spit it out, "BLEH! That tasted awful like that cat!"

Underdog spat out the Ectoplasm from his mouth.

"YOU STUPID DOG! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH THE BOX GHOST'S PLANS OF RULING THE WORLD WITH CARDBOARD BOXES!", The Box Ghost yelled.

"Boxes?! Are you serious?! How are boxes dangerous?", Underdog asked.

"Uh I hate being the stick in the mud but do you only talk in rhyme?", The tan guy asked.

"My rhymes are merely said in fun... okay I'm done.", Underdog said.

"Good. They are annoying to me. As for you Box ghost, go back to the Ghost Zone!", The tan one said and pulled out a thermos.

Underdog just looked at the thermos.

"Really? How's THAT suppose to do anything that isn't embarrassing?", Underdog asked trying not to laugh.

The tan one pushed a button on the thermos and it sucked The Box Ghost in like a vacuum.

"BEWWWWAAARE!", The Box Ghost screamed as he was sucked in.

The tan guy banged the thermos on a building with frown.

"Now that feud is done, who are you and who was that blue guy? I can say, humans aren't suppose to be blue.", Underdog said.

The tan teen just laughed.

"We aren't humans. Were ghosts. Are you one? The only things that I know that fly are ghosts.", The tan teen said.

"I thought ghosts didn't exist!", Underdog said.

"Most like staying in the Ghost Zone, which is were ghosts are from. Now in you go Boxy.", The tan teen said pressing a button on a bracelet, which created a green vortex.

The tan teen opened the thermos and blasted the Box Ghost into it.

"BEEWWWWAREEE!"

"I so don't want to have to fight that guy ever again..."

"Who are you exactly without beating up the bush?", Underdog said.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of me. I'm Danny Phantom.", The tan teen said, "Some still call me Invis'o-bil. But that is NOT my name!"

Underdog tried not to laugh.

"Invis'o-bil?! Better than accidently calling yourself Underwear!", Underdog said.

"Your right on that.", Danny said, "See ya!"

Danny disappeared from sight and flew away. Underdog was surprised to see him turn invisible.

* * *

Jack was watching the news to see what happened.

"I'm here at the scene where an unusual confrontation between Underdog and two flying people. I'm standing here with Underdog to report on what has happened.", The reporter said, "So Underdog, can you give us any insight on the two?"

"Yes ma'm. The two had claimed to be ghosts. One was called The Box Ghost. The other was called Danny Phantom. I can tell that the name Box Ghost is NOT original. And all he was doing was throwing boxes. I have seen villains who are more threatening than that. As for Danny Phantom, he was very annoyed to see The Box Ghost. He also had managed to suck up The Box Ghost in a thermos.", Underdog said.

"Are they a threat of any kind?", The reporter asked.

"The Box Ghost tries to be a threat but really isn't, just annoying. Danny Phantom, I'm not sure. We should wait and see. And one thing I don't recommend is biting them. I did and I still got this terrible taste in my mouth. They taste worse than the stuff under your house.", Underdog said.

* * *

All I could think of.


End file.
